


Back to Normal

by Mazworld



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazworld/pseuds/Mazworld
Summary: In desperation for Gailbraith to publish, I decided to try and write the first chapter of the fourth book...





	Back to Normal

Strike let another 20 or so guests pass him in the church before he decided to make his own exit from the event. He decided to ignore the lingering stares from some of the departing guests and the clear disdain shown from others. He knew he had brought unwanted attention to proceedings and he knew he looked like utter shit. He would just suck it up, he just needed to be here for Robin. Or, for himself, he wasn’t quite sure...

There was a bottleneck at the church doors as guests waited patiently in the receiving line. In order to dodge that particular bullet, Strike beared right and approached one of the overly keen ushers asking him if he had a phone number for a local cab firm. He smiled in thanks as he discreetly exited the church whilst simultaneously writing the given telephone number down on his fag packet. Nicely done he thought to himself.

Strike had seen Matthew’s face full of contempt at the altar and he thought it best not to upset him any further by queuing for the meet and greet. There was no love lost between these two but Strike respected him and Robin, enough not to make a fucking scene on their wedding day.

Strike slipped out to the church yard and started to weave through the tombstones as he lit his cigarette. Both Matthew and Robin respectively saw Strike sneek out pass the line. Matthew looked at Robin to clock her reaction and Robin pretended to be intently interested in greeting her Uncle Steven. She convincingly concealed her thoughts of how secretly relieved she was that Strike came. He sacked her in haste. Strike being here now was proof of that. He looked like utter shit, he looked like he solved the case. He looked like he was sorry. He looked like he’d made more than a fair effort to be here. Dragging on that cigarette under the blossom tree, he looked like he hated weddings. His presence in this churchyard spoke volumes.

Strike surveyed the guests as he dragged on the cigarette. Blimey, that felt better. He knew not a soul. Oh, tell a lie, he spotted Robin’s best mate from school, Lauren. Lauren had popped into the office for an introduction when she had visited Robin in London. Strike had, at their request, joined them for a swift pint in the French House after work, before the ladies headed off to a gig in Brixton. Lauren was less attractive and less intelligent than Robin - but she was funnier. Although Robin might not agree with that analysis. A nurse, he recalled. She was busy chatting and relaxed amongst two men and another woman. Probably more mates from school he thought.

He looked over to the Jag and made eye contact with Shanker. Shanker waved in acknowledgement and started to walk through the church gate and joined him under the tree. 

“How did it go then? Your Robin looks pretty married to me.” Strike raised an eyebrow at Shanker and took another drag. “Christ Bunsen! he looks like a proper wet blanket. See what you mean about him. Who the fuck agrees to wear a yellow cravat?!” They chuckled whilst both looking at the groom.

Strike moved his focus from Matthew to Robin standing next to him. He felt his stomach react. She looked stunning in a bridal way but it didn’t look like - her. Robin was far more beautiful when her hair was loose and she was in baggy blouse and jeans. 

He instantly thought about the time she was on the phone whilst working the Richardson’s case. Sat on the sofa, reading court notes he had looked up at her, when he heard her unconvincing Brummy accent in conversation. He stared at her for the duration of the call with an unconvinced smirk, he was alarmed how she extracted a forwarding address from the garage owner. He was also alarmed at how attracted he was to her, even with her growing repertoire of terrible accents. Robin was more beautiful in that moment than the manicured miso-souped beauty that was wearing an up-do and a bridal gown. She’d lost more weight since he sacked her. It didn’t suit her.

“Next bit’s a bit awkward. What are you going to say?” Shanker sniffed.  
“I don’t think I’m going to stay for the reception, I don’t -“  
“Don’t be a clown. Get in. Unsack her. Let’s be on our way out of bandit country. The guests are looking at you like a Hobo. We’ll embarrass her.”  
“Yeah, alright!” Strike uttered defensively ”...fair enough....” he stubbed out his cigarette “Robin doesn’t give a shit what people think though”.  
“- Apart from Wet Blanket there” said Shanker as he waved over at the newly weds whom had finished their receiving line and were heading through the churchyard with their photographer. “Get it over with Bunsen.”

Strike and Shanker started to slowly walk over towards the couple. Matthew excused himself immediately, as soon as he saw them approach and headed towards the two men with a firm walking pace. ‘Here we go’ thought Strike and he stopped in his tracks, as not to bring the impending conflict any nearer towards the wedding party. This corner of the churchyard was better. Robin was furious at Matthew’s action and immediately turned to her brother Martin to set task.

“Are you kidding me Strike? Don’t make a scene, make an excuse with Robin and leave. Immediately.” with that Matthew smiled and place his left hand on Strike’s arm, his right hand began to shake Strike’s hand, as if to fake a more affectionate greeting.

“Nice to meet you Marty. I’m Shanker. Heard a lot about yer from Robs” Shanker redirected Matthew’s hand to greet his own with a hand shake. Matthew reciprocated. “Nice to meet you too.” Matthew shuffled uncomfortably. “...Thank you for helping Robin with that bloke. God knows what would have happened had she not had you there” and Matthew returned his focus to Strike as he responded.

“Hello gentlemen” Martin approached all three men and shook both Strike and Shanker’s hand respectively. “Robin wants to have a quick word, if you don’t mind”.  
“I’m coming now” said Matthew.  
“-with her work colleagues. Photographer needs you Matt for the ushers and best man shot.”

Strike looked Matthew straight in the face “I’ll have a quick word with Robin and we’ll be on our way.” It was firm but conceding. 

Shanker was the first to give Robin a kiss on each cheek. “you scrub up good Robin. We’re not staying, I’ve got to get back. Bunsen just needs to unsack yer and have you back”.

Strike looked in dismay at Shanker’s comment. He reluctantly conceded that Shanker’s introduction made it less awkward about asking for her to return.  
“...Hi Robin” and he leaned in for a kiss on both cheeks.

“Hello Cormoran.” She smiled sweetly and tried to hold Strike’s gaze but he looked down at her bouquet . “Sorry about the clanging flowers back there”.

“Were you arriving or leaving?” Asked Robin, trying to establish why he was at the back of the church and not in a seat.  
“Arriving. ...so I know you haven’t taken my calls or replied to the text but.... I thought you’d want to know the outcome. It was Laing. He didn’t give in easily” and he pointed to his battered face “& Manford is in custody too. ...thought you’d be pleased to hear.”

“Not one call or text Cormoran received. Not one!” she said assertively but immediately thought he was probably saying that as an excuse, because he wanted to really see her in person. She wouldn’t embarrass him further. “...But you’re here now”

Strike’s face scrunched up in confusion. “I texted you. And I understood why you didn’t reply to it. But I’ve called you 3 or 4 times since yesterday.”  
“-I’m confused. No, you didn’t”  
“I did.”  
“You didn’t”  
“I did Robin”  
Shanker interupted. “Anyhooow!!”  
Robin and Strike looked deeply at each other, both totally convinced of their own viewpoint and equally confused in the other’s denial.

“I’m heading back to the Jag. Robs, have a nice honeymoon.” He kissed her farewell on the cheek. “Come back to him. So that he stops hassling me for help” He turned towards Strike and gave him a firm look “Bunsen, motor is leaving Yorkshire in 3minutes” and with that Shanker walked across the churchyard.

“ I sacked you because you were headstrong and that left you unsafe. I can’t have that in a partner” Strike lead defensively with his apology.  
“I know. Yet, I’m not sorry. But... I know why you did it. I get it”.  
“So... you coming back after your honeymoon?”  
“...any chance of a pay rise?” She said mischievously, knowing very well the answer.  
“Course not” he smiled with relief. “....’might buy you a pint in the Tottenham after work on your first Friday back.” He said mischievously back.  
“Make it two and it’s a deal”  
Strike smiled for a moment in relief. He shuffled in his coat and awkwardly returned his look back to the bouquet in her hands. “Better get going.” He started to walk off. He suddenly turned back. “Thanks Robin.” He paused and looked up at her “For coming back” he looked back at the ground.

“I missed you too” said Robin confidently.  
Strike looked up and met her gaze. They smiled at each other in understanding.  
Strike started to walk backwards and put his hand up in a farewell wave gesture.

“Delighted all those lunchtimes choosing cravats paid off” he shouted back at her  
“the yellow looks cracking!”.


End file.
